The present disclosure relates to an operating method of a semiconductor device performing an intelligence negotiation, and more particularly, to operating methods of a gateway and a server performing an intelligence negotiation in an Internet of Things (IoT) system.
An IoT refers to network technology that transmits and receives information between distributed configuration components and then processes the information. A component is an electronic device having various sensors and a communication function, including home appliances, mobile devices, or wearable computers.
The components and a gateway may form a local network. A cloud server connected to the local network gathers and analyzes data generated between the components by using technology of processing big data and thus, may provide an intelligent Information Technology (IT) service that creates new value for human life. IoT may apply to various sectors such as a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or a connected car, a smart grid, healthcare, smart home appliances, high-end medical service based on conventional IT technologies and a convergence of industries.